eterno amor
by maria mer
Summary: es un song fic...malfoy le jura eterno amor a hermione aun cuando ella no sepa...


"AMOR ETERNO"

La suave y acompasada respiración de la mujer que estaba a su lado no lo dejaban dormir, tampoco es como si quisiera cerrar sus grises ojos. Debía-y quería- aprovechar cada segundo de ese calor que lo envolvía. Su suave aroma natural, sus caricias y su besos, todo estaba guardado en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Su más profundo sueño se había vuelto realidad durante las noches de hace unas semana atrás, cuando al fin la tuvo en su cama, entre sus brazos. Pero hasta el más realista y vivido de los sueños tiene un final al momento en el que el sol, con su calma natural, salía del horizonte anunciando un nuevo mañana. Frunciendo su ceño, enderezó su escultural cuerpo en su cama y acomodando su rubia cabellera procedió al acto que, no importara cuantas veces hiciera, nunca terminaba de hacerse a la idea. La de dejarla salir de su cama y sus brazos, era la idea a la que más se negaba. A su segundo llamado, se vio reflejado en sus ojos castaños.

 _Despierta ya mujer Así yo puedo ver_

 _La mirada de alma tan profunda_

 _Que me hace tanto bien y sueño_

 _Que entre tus brazos, tu boca me digan_

 _Te quiero…_

-ya es hora, Granger- su vos profunda corto por unos segundos el silencio. Nunca debía perder su papel, él era un Malfoy, nació siendo un Malfoy, creció siendo un Malfoy y moriría siendo un Malfoy.

-ya lo sé, Malfoy- contesto ella sin dedicarle una mirada. Mientras salía de la cama y buscaba entre el suelo su ropa.

Entonces, otra vez, el cuarto se cubrió de un silencio. Malfoy no quiso darle un significado específico al silencio por lo que dejo que su mente se cubriera de los recuerdos de anoche tras lograr ver una marca en el cuerpo de la leona que él le había hecho. Eso hizo que su pecho se inflara de un orgullo casi machista. Él era el creador de esas marcas. Pero para que recordar la secuencia exacta de como las hizo si prefería recordar el sentimiento que lo llevo a hacerlas aun cuando se negara a ponerle un nombre.

Se preguntó por qué, aun ahora, su corazón latía como loco y si ella alcanzaba a oír su tamborileo tan ruidoso. Se dejó llevar por el recuerdo del fuego de su leona (porque era su leona aun cuando ella no lo supiera) para contrastarlo con el frio que ahora lo abrazaba. Como verla y verse reflejado en su castaño mirar lo hacía sentir vivo. _Vivo…._

 _Siente mi corazón y el fuego de su amor_

 _No lo dejes así, muerto de frio_

 _Tu mirada es todo mi abrigo_

 _Tiene la gracia de hacerme_

 _Que me sienta vivo…_

Pero nunca, como buen Malfoy, debía demostrar que y como se sentía.

Lo suyo con Granger no era serio, no empezó como algo serio, ni terminaría como algo serio. Su apellido, quien era ella, hasta la maldita sociedad probablemente buscaría su cabeza si esto se volvía en _algo serio._

Porque prefería ser un cobarde y guardarse que siente y que quiere por estar a su lado, a ser valiente y gritarle al mundo y a quedarse sin ella. Porque era mejor quedarse entre verde y plateado que teñirse de rojo y dorado y pelear en una guerra que desde antemano tenía perdida.

-ummmm…me voy Malfoy- su vos lo saco de sus pensamientos por un rato. Ella se quedó mirándolo, como quien espera algo, lo que sea. Pero que podía ofrecerle el…alguien que solamente la buscaba de noche, cuando nadie pudiera ser testigo de nada. Donde nadie pudiera ponerle nombre a nada. ¿Podía ofrecerle el algo más que absoluto silencio y sentimientos guardados? No, él no podía ni debía.

Un _si_ serpenteo desde su garganta. La vio bajar la mirada por tan solo un parpadeo, levantar su cabeza y envalentonada caminar hacia la puerta.

Él se quedó en su cama casi sin mover un solo musculo, como si fuera una estatua.

 _Si supiera la verdad_

 _Que tú eres mi eterno amor_

 _Y que toda esta distancia_

 _Me marchita como a una flor_

 _Si supieras de verdad cuanto es que te quiero yo_

 _Y que en toda esta distancia se me ahonda_

 _El corazón…_

Ahogando las palabras que le quemaban por salir, sin hacer el más mínimo intento por detener su salida. Odiando la distancia que había entre él y su cama y ella con la puerta. Jamás en su vida esos pasos le parecieron tan ridículamente largos, como si de repente le tomara varios estúpidos kilómetros llegar hasta hay.

Y, de repente algo sucedió. La castaña dudo; dudo en abrir la puerta. Malfoy pudo ver incluso hasta sentir más propia de lo que ya era esa duda. Fue como un pequeño, casi imperceptible temblor en su mano derecha con la que intentaba agarrar el picaporte.

Una pequeña luz de esperanza ilumino su alma…acaso seria ella valiente por los dos y se quedaría…

Pero no. Ella no sería valiente y otra vez estiro su mano hacia el picaporte, lo agarro y abrió la puerta.

Lo que Granger nunca sabría es que durante esos segundos que le tomo salir del cuarto del rubio, Malfoy estuvo tan tentado de dejar salir esas palabras. Estuvo tan tentado de mandar todo a la mierda y ponerla otra vez entre sus brazos, a no esperar que sea de noche…pero no pudo su cobardía tuvo más fuerza.

El prefería jurarle amor eterno en silencio, amarla en la oscuridad y verla irse en la mañana… Prefería que nadie nunca supiera que esa leona resguardada por leones había estado con una fría serpiente…nadie. Ni siquiera él debía. Debió hacerse _obliviado_ el solo pero esos recuerdos eran su más grande posesión. Pero no podía, ni siquiera para hacer algo tan simple como echarse un _obliviate tenía el valor…_

No… _el no sería valiente nunca…._ Él no podría ser valiente nunca…

##################################################################################

Buenas! Es mi primer fanfic, así que por favor, por favor sean amables con los reviews ósea digan su opinión pero con tacto. El fanfic está inspirado en una canción del folklore argentino de la banda santiagueña Los Manseros Santiagueños que tiene el mismo nombre. Si son curiosos ojala y la escuchen la verdad es que es muy linda. Creo que ya solo queda decir muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este intento de historia y por favor dejen sus reviews.


End file.
